My Sweet Kaichou
by Murasaki no Musume
Summary: Si Ketua OSIS yang maha-galak(?) jatuh cinta dengan si playboy berandal cap ayam(?) ... Summary ancur... Fict request Anna-chan28'Bonjour !


My Sweet Kaichou

**Disclaimer:** AGAIN, **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**. Gue cuman punya fict nista ini beserta idenya yang gak kalah nista (_._)

**Warning: **AU, Oneshot, School-Life, AgakTsundere!Sakura, Teasing!Sasuke, Typo(s), OOC(KAYAKNYA SIH IYA), DLDR, and many more~ Just find it, it wasn't hard to find khekhekhe(?)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rate: **T

**A/N: **Maafkan keterlambatan publishnya ya, Anna-chan28'Bonjour .. Internet di rumahku mati pas hari Minggu, padahal udah jadi… Buat Minna-san, ini fict pertama saya di fandom Naruto, tolong maklum jika saya OOC luar biasa. Dan terakhir, tolong reviewnya ya… Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu.

**.**

**.**

"Temari! Kau tahu tidak kalau rok sekolahmu terlalu pendek?!"

"Hinata, jangan suka pakai jaket jika tidak sakit. Dan, sepertinya kau tidak sakit. Cepat lepas jaketmu!"

"Kiba, jangan bawa peliharaanmu kesini! Itu seekor ULAR dan itu berbahaya! Cepat pulang atau masukan ularmu ke kandang agar tak membahayakan!"

Gadis usia SMA berambu pink dengan jabatan sebagai Ketua OSIS itu tak ada habisnya menginspeksi dan mengocehi murid-murid lainnya. Tak ada satupun yang terlewat "absen" mautnya, sampai akhirnya, setelah semua murid telah masuk melewati gerbang sekolah… Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat saat melihat satu sosok lagi di depan mata kepalanya.

"Dan kau, Sasuke Uchiha…" katanya pelan, seperti sudah bosan mengoceh pada pemuda yang berada di hadapannya kini, dengan senyum mengembang seperti tengah menantikan hukuman dari si Ketua OSIS, Sakura Haruno. Yang mungkin juga sudah sangat amat bosan mengomeli orang aneh sepertinya—yang mau dan malah sengaja menginginkan hukuman darinya.

"Perbaiki seluruhnya. Dari rambutmu yang diberikan jel berlebih, kemeja putihmu itu juga seharusnya dikancing sampai ke kancing nomor dua," gadis muda itu secara berurutan menunjukkan "kesalahan" si pemuda yang aslinya memang disengaja. Rambut _raven _pemuda itu memang terlihat jelas diberikan jel rambut berlebih, sehingga benar-benar terlihat bahwa rambutnya kaku dan dibuat bergaya _spiky_.

Sementara untuk kancing bajunya, ia mengancingkan kancingnya sampai ke nomor tiga, sehingga leher jenjang—namun maskulin—nya itu terpampang jelas. Membuat para siswi yang tergila-gila dengannya melenan ludah hanya dengan melihatnya.

Namun tampaknya Sakura belum selesai dengan itu. Gadis itu melanjutkan: "Jangan pakai tas slempang. Gunakan tas yang diberikan sekolah." Katanya menunjuk tas yang digunakan Sasuke, yang tentunya melawan aturan sekolah.

"Pakai ikat pinggang! Lalu, pakai sepatu sekolah, bukan sepatu kets seperti ini!" katanya lagi. Dan terakhir: "Temui aku pulang sekolah di Ruang Ketua OSIS!"

Akhirnya, pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Oke, _my sweetheart_!" katanya. Dapat dilihat bahwa Sakura sedikit tersipu oleh karena perkatan si pemuda barusan—yang memang sudah dicap sebagai salah satu dari tiga siswa terkeren, terpandai, terkaya dan ter_playboy_ di sekolahnya, Konoha Elite High School.

"Cepat masuk kelasmu!" tukas gadis itu lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya untuk masuk ke kelasnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

_Sakura's POV_

Sialan. Kenapa aku malah kepikiran tentang Sasuke di saat seperti ini? Tidak tidak! Aku harus konsentrasi. Harus! Aku juga harus menjaga nama baikku sebagai seorang Ketua OSIS!

Aku mengakui, bahwa aku menyukai pemuda itu. Cinta dengannya, walau aku tak tahu apakah perasaanku akan terbalas suatu saat, atau tidak. Dan aku lebih suka mengurung perasaan itu dalam-dalam, di dalam hatiku, dan berusaha untuk tetap berlaku normal di depannya. Tapi nyatanya, aku masih menganggap diriku tak bisa melakukannya. Dengan sedikit kata-kata manis, ia dapat membuatku salah tingkah dan gelagapan di hadapannya. Sial.

Tadi juga aku sudah memanggilnya ke ruangan pribadiku—Ruang Ketua OSIS—untuk ku "adili" nanti. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa ia akan datang atau tidak. Mungkin tidak. Ia pasti sibuk mengurusi fan-girls nya yang luar biasa banyak dan benar-benar terpikat dengannya.

Ah. Hari ini pelajaran terasa sangat lama. Entah mengapa. Padahal biasanya tidak selama ini.

"Haruno, tolong perhatikan saat bapak mengajar!" celetuk seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Ya, ya, siapa lagi selain guruku yang tidak kusuka itu, Orochimaru-sensei. Guru nyentrik dan aneh, serta punya rumor-rumor yang tidak mengenakkan, seperti bahwa dia adalah seorang pedofil, ataupun seorang psikopat.

"Ah, iya." Aku terbata saat menjawabnya, sementara teman-teman sekelasku mulai berbisik-bisik tidak jelas, dengan sesekali melirikku. Sepertinya membicarakanku.

Nyatanya, walau aku adalah ketua OSIS, tidak berarti bahwa semua orang menyukaiku. Malah hampir semua orang di kelasku tidak suka dengan keberadaanku sebagai seorang ketua OSIS.

Aku hanya kembali duduk. Lalu kulihat seseorang mendorong bangkunya, dan berdiri. Dan orang itu tak salah lagi ialah, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ah, aku lupa bilang, bahwa si playboy itu sekelas denganku. Dan ya, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang walaupun pintar namun terkadang berlagak seperti orang yang tidak perduli akan sekitarnya. Sangat disayangkan.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih, bukannya wajar bahwa Sakura-chan tidak memperhatikan Orochimaru-sensei karena dia sedang jatuh cinta?!"

DEG.

Darahku berdesir, seakan-akan amarahku ini bisa mengguncangkan bumi sekalipun. Aku benci pemuda itu. Yang telah mempermainkanku. Lagipula, memang apa yang dia tahu tentangku sampai bilang aku sedang jatuh cinta segala?! Sialan.

"HARUNO JATUH CINTA…" Kata Kiba Inuzuka sambil menyeringai. Bagus, ia mempermalukanku di depan umum seperti ini. Sial.

"Pak…" Kataku sembari kembali berdiri. Aku ingin ke ruang ketua OSIS saja, mungkin air mata ini tak lagi bisa kutahan.

"Ya, ada apa Haruno?"

"Saya izin ke ruang OSIS."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"A-aku baru ingat ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan." Akhirnya aku mengatakannya, walau tidak sepenuhnya bohong maupun benar, tapi itu memang tujuanku ke ruang privasi ketua OSIS: untuk mengerjakan laporan-laporan dan formulir untuk festival kebudayaan yang akan dilakukan bersamaan dengan perayaan natal sekolah, tanggal 20 nanti.

"Ya sudah. Silahkan, Haruno-san."

Akhirnya aku keluar kelas, lalu segera berlari menyusuri koridor, menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga, lalu membuka pintu ruangan yang terletak di ujung koridor, pintu yang sudah kukenal dengan baik selama hampir satu semester. Pintu yang bertuliskan "Ruang Pribadi Ketua OSIS"

"Akhirnya aku sampai…" batinku. Ingin langsung menangis rasanya, karena aku memang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan beban yang selama ini menghantuiku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutiku ke sini, dan benar, memang tidak ada siapapun disana. Lalu aku pun menarik gagang pintu itu, lalu masuk dan menutupnya kembali.

Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk rileks dan bersantai sejenak. Rasanya tenang sekali saat aku berada di ruangan ini. Rasanya seperti tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu, ataupun membuatmu merasa terancam. Dan semua itu terjadi sebelum sebuah suara yang sangat kubenci terdengar oleh telingaku.

"Hoi, ketua."

"APA?!" aku kontan membuka mataku yang sedang kuistirahatkan, lalu sedikit mendelik melihat orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sumber dari semua permasalahanku, Sasuke Uchiha.

"K-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?! Cepat kembali ke kelas!" desisku. Walau ia langsung menghiraukannya, dan berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang terduduk di meja OSIS, tempatku selalu mengerjakan tugas.

"Maaf ya, soal yang tadi di kelas." Katanya. Sorot mata onyxnya melihat ke arahku, walau aku berusaha untuk tetap menunduk, dan berusaha menahan air mataku yang berlinang, dan yang membuat mataku sembab.

"Sakura—s-sudah jangan nangis!" Katanya sedikit terkejut melihatku menangis seperti ini di hadapannya. Lalu entah bagaimana, sepertinya dia bisa kembali mengontrol kepanikannya itu, "Sakura tetap manis walau sedang menangis…" katanya. Tangan kirinya menopang meja, sementara tangan kanannya meraih wajahku, sambil mengelap tetes-tetes air mata yang terus berjatuhan.

"Maaf ya.."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar permintaan maafnya.

"Sakura, sebenarnya aku selalu melakukan hal-hal yang melawan peraturan sekolah itu, karena… Aku ingin Sakura memperhatikanku. Dan, aku suka Sakura. Sakura mau jadi pacarku?"

"Bodoh." Akhirnya satu kata itu bisa kuucapkan di depan orang ini. Kata yang sudah lama kutahan, dan bisa kuucapkan sekarang juga. Lalu aku mengangguk. "Ya."

Dan di saat itulah, aku tahu bahwa cintaku pada orang ini, telah terbalas.

**.**

**.**

**THE END **

Pojok Ocehan(?):

Murasaki: Konnichiwa… Ini fict-ku yang pertama di fandom Naruto, maaf kalo bener-bener OOC, alur kecepetan, dan jelek. Ini fict request dari Anna-chan28'Bonjour .. Dan aku telat publish gegara internet mati. *mojok*

Murasaki: Hmm… Satu lagi, tolong reviewnya ya Minna-san… Arigatou~~


End file.
